A Cousin, Quarterback, and October
by losingmymind3696
Summary: October Billingsley moves to Odessa when she has nothing left. Once she arrives she learns she has much more than expected from Don Billingsley and Mike Winchell. Mike X OC
1. Chapter 1

My life had never been simple or confusing. To me it had just been normal, I grew up moving to a lot of different places, and I lived most of my life in Chicago. About a year ago we had moved to a small town in Texas. I never knew who my father was and I didn't care. My named me October because it was the month I was born in.

My mother and I had got along pretty well until about a year ago. She developed a drug problem and everything was downhill from there. She began to drink all the time, she lost her job and had began to use her body to make money. I gave up on her and life at that time.

I was sitting home when I got a call from the police telling me my mom had been murdered. The scariest part about it was that I actually felt relieved. The only problem was that I was 16 and I didn't have anywhere to go or so I thought.

The police car stopped in front of what seemed to be a run down house. We were in Odessa, Texas, the land of Football or so I heard.

The officer opened my door and I got out, followed by the social services representative, Cathy. She smiled at me and grabbed my suit case. I followed the both of them onto the pathway. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. It seemed like an eternity before something happened.

"Can I help you?" We all turned around and saw a guy standing there looking confused. There were two other standing behind him. "If you're looking for my dad you're not going to find him, not now at least." He said getting closer.

"Where is he?" Cathy asked. "We made an appointment with him for today."

"I don't know where he is, maybe at work or maybe drunk. Why do you care so much anyway?" He asked clearly angry.

"Are you Donnie Billingsley?" The officer asked.

"Its Don." He corrected him quickly.

"Well we need to get inside, so why don't you just let us in?" The officer said.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said walking past us and opening the door. "What do you want anyway?" He asked unlocking the door.

"This is October, I am sure your father might've mentioned her." Cathy said smiling.

Don looked at me. "No, he didn't." He said bluntly.

"Well she is going to be living here, with you and your father." Cathy said.

"Oh right." Don said sarcastically. "Come in." He offered opening the door, he waved the other two guys away and they left. "Sorry the place is a wreck, Dad doesn't do much but sit around and drink." He said following them.

As soon as I walked in I could smell the alcohol, it didn't bother me that much I had grown used to it with my recently. Despite the smell though it seemed like a nice enough place. Everything seemed almost new.

"If you could just show us the spare room we will be out of your way." Cathy said still smiling.

"It's the last door on the right." He said pointing down the hall. She nodded as her and the officer walked away with my stuff. "Are you really living here?" Don asked grabbing my arm when I went to follow them.

"Does it bother you?" I asked pulling away. He shrugged. "Your dad is my mom's brother." I said "My mom is dead now and I am underage, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Sorry about your mom." He said looking away.

"It doesn't matter, she was a drunk anyway." I said.

Cathy and the officer walked out. "Well sorry to leave you like this but we must be off, plenty of things to do. Call us if you need something." Cathy said hugging me. "Nice meeting you Donnie." She said smiling.

They both walked out and he closed the door. "Does she always smile that much?" He asked looking at me. I nodded. "So I guess you're my cousin?" He asked. I nodded. "What's your name again?"

"October Billingsley, yours?" I asked.

"Don Billingsley." He said.

"Can I call you Donnie?" I asked

He Shrugged. "Can I call you Tobe?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Guess we have at least two things in common." I said. "A drunken parent and the same name."

"Your are a little short." He said standing straight up, towering over me. "How tall are you?" He asked

"5'3", I know I am short." I said. "Very short."

"Guess so, cousin." He said pushing me.

"What's that for?" I asked confused.

"Isn't that what family does?" He asked.

I shrugged and pushed him back.

Later that night Donnie took me with him a party. He said it was something about the end of the summer or whatever. I just agreed and went with. His father was at home drunk and I didn't want to be alone.

We pulled up outside a house that seemed to be oozing drunken teens and beer. I followed him inside. He introduced me to a couple guys he knew, Boobie, Chavo and Ivory. I talked to them for awhile once Donnie disappeared with some girl.

"Don't worry, he does that a lot." Ivory said noticing my lost face.

"Yeah, if you say so. Where is the bathroom?" I asked. They pointed me to a general direction. I walked and saw three doors, one of them had to be the bathroom. I opened the first one, nothing but an empty room. I opened the second one only to see two people in quickly getting dressed. They both looked at me. "I am so sorry." I said before shutting the door.

I walked away feeling embarrassed. I walked outside and sat on the floor. I was sitting there hoping that Donnie would come out eventually. I gave up and just stood up. I turned around to walk back inside only to walk into someone. Because of my I height I basically walked into someone's chest.

I stepped back to see the same guy from the second room, my cheeks felt hot. "I am sorry about." I said looking down.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "Your Billingsley cousin right?" He asked. I nodded. "He asked me to drive you home." He said.

I look at him, unsure. I know when kids are little stranger tell me 'I'm your mom's friend' or 'I know your dad' so I was hesitant. He could tell.

"I am not going to try anything, I promise." He said. "My name is Mike, Mike Winchell." He said.

"Where is your car?" I asked.

"This way," He pointed to a truck and began to walk, I followed against my better judgment. He seemed nice enough.

I got in and he drove me. The ride was quiet and he seemed concentrated. We finally pulled up in front of the house. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I opened the door.

"No problem, anytime." He said as I got out.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked up the path to the front door and heard yelling. I opened the door to see Donnie with a football taped to his hands, while Charles hit it over and over again. There was a girl putting her shirt on in a hurry and looking very uncomfortable.

"You gonna drop it now?" Charles yelled hitting the ball again.

"Dad stop!" Donnie yelled.

I slammed the door shut and all three looked at me. Donnie looked embarrassed and Charles looked like he could careless.

"I'm leaving." The girl said and ran out the house. Charles huffed and then walked out the room leaving Donnie with the football taped to his hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked sitting next to him. He just shrugged. "Need help?" He nodded. I began to take the tape off in silence, a very awkward silence. Once the tape was completely off and Donnie had his clothes back on we were just sitting there.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked suddenly looking at me.

"Yeah, your friends are funny." I said.

"How did you get home?" he asked. "I didn't mean to forget you just, got caught up I guess." He said honestly.

"Its fine, Mike gave me a ride." I said.

"Mike? Mike Winchell?" He asked looking at me wide-eyed. I nodded confused. "I can't believe that, he is really weird about meeting new people." He said.

"He told me you asked him to." I said now confused.

"I would never ask him." He said, "He is a nice guy though." He added noticing the worried look on my face. "He is cool and nice but he is just in his own world most of the time. He doesn't let people in easily." He said. "Well I am off to bed." He said standing. "You want to come with me to practice tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure but for what?" I asked.

"Football." He said like it was obvious and then walked away.

Football town wasn't just a joke around her.

I woke up before both Donnie and Charles. I went on a morning run, it was a habit I had started when my mom became a drunk. It gave me a reason to leave the house earlier in the morning. I ran around and finally decided to go back. I began to cook when Charles walked in. He had a clear hangover. "What's that horrible smell?" he asked.

"its eggs and pancakes." I said not taking offense to his comment.

"Go wake Donnie up, he can't be late." He said before walking into the bathroom.

I went into Donnie's room and I was stunned. The whole room was covered in football posters, football pictures, everything had to do with football. I walked to his bed and sat down and began to wake him up.

He was surprisingly a light sleeper so it took only a minute. Him and I were sitting at the table eating before Charles walked out the bathroom finally.

"You ready for football?" he asked walking around the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Donnie just nodded and continued to eat. "What time is practice?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I think 9." He answered.

"I will drop you off then, need to work today." He said sitting at the table with us.

"You don't have work today." Donnie said standing and putting away his plate. "I can drive myself." He said.

"Who are you to tell me when I do and don't work." He asked.

"You just want to drive to the bar and I don't need that now." He asked barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Fine drive your own damn self." Charles said flipping his chair and walking back to his room.

Donnie took a deep breath and then turned to me. "Are you coming?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then get dressed cause we have to hurry." I nodded. "You don't really talk much do you?" He asked. I shook my head. He laughed. "Lets go."

We were half way there when I noticed Donnie's hands were still a little red from the previous night. I wanted to ask so badly why it happened, I wanted to know. I needed to know but I didn't ask. Donnie eventually noticed me looking at his hands and he adjusted them on the wheel.

Donnie told me to sit on the player's bench because the stands would be crowded and I might be uncomfortable. I just did as he said.

I was sitting watching them warm up when the Coach came over to me. "October right?" He asked sitting next to me, I nodded. "Its good to see some other Billingsley family out here." He said. "I'm Coach Gaines by the way." He said. "So you like football?" He asked.

"Not really, don't really care about games." I said, his face seemed to drop. "I do like baseball though." I said.

"Baseball?" He asked looking sick.

"I lived in Chicago, they have two baseball teams and the football team kind of sucks." I said honestly.

He stood up and blew his whistle all the players froze and looked at him. "Don come here and talk to your crazy cousin." He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked confused.

"She likes baseball and not football." He said, the whole team looked at Donnie and he looked slightly embarrassed. "Come on." He said to me as he walked onto the field. I followed close behind, my face getting warmer. "Now boys, I want you all the pay close attention." He said calling over everyone. "Its not her fault she wasn't taught right, football is not just a game now is it?"

"No coach." They all answered together.

"It's a way of life, it's a tradition, its an American celebration," He said looking at me.

"Well isn't baseball an American celebration?" I asked confused.

There was a laugh from somewhere causing Coach Gaines to look at the boys. "Sorry sir." Mike said looking serious.

"Did you just laugh?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Mike said.

"Well if you got Mike to laugh I guess your not half bad." He said patting my back and smiling. He blew his whistle and they began their drills again. "I am just messing with you, you know?" he said as we walked back to the benches. I felt relief sweep through my mind. "But you have to know a little about football to be here, so watch and learn." He said smiling, I just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of practice I must admit at how amazed I was. I really never paid much attention to sports, or football but there boys were so into it. They were so intense that it made me have to pay attention. Seeing Donnie on the field was nothing like the way he acted at home. At home he was quiet and depressed. Here he was smiling, laughing and seemed to be having a good time. I wished he was like that at home.

We were walking to his car when Chavo came running over to us. "Hey do you want to get some burgers real quick?" He asked Donnie.

Donnie looked at me. "You okay with that Tobe?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine, Donnie." I answered smiling.

"She speaks." Donnie said sarcastically as we got in the car.

He drove behind a truck which all the other guys had piled into. "Coach likes you." He said breaking the silence.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well he said it for starters and second you made Mike laugh." He said.

"Is that a hard thing to do?" I asked.

"Well he never laughs or smiles during football season." He said.

I nodded remembering Mike's smile. He had a nice smile, he should smile more often. I thought and suddenly stopped. No more thinking about Mike, I said to myself. The last thing I needed was a crush on the school quarterback. It was pretty clear what he was after, I had seen it with my own eyes.

We pulled in and followed the rest of the guys in. We sat at a booth; Donnie got up and ordered the food for everyone.

"So how long are you staying?" Ivory asked looking at me.

"14 months." I said.

"That's a long time." Mike said from across the table. "Why are you staying that long?"

"Well that's when I'll be 18 so I can leave." I said.

"Wait, so _he_has…well _he_ like owns you?" Chavo asked exasperated.

"No one owns." I snapped. "He is my uncle, only living relative kind of thing."

"Oh your mom died?" Chavo asked when Mike elbowed him. "It's just a question."

"Yeah she died but I got over it. She was a drunk, runs in the family I guess." I said just as Donnie walked over with the food. "Thanks Donnie." I said as he handed me my food.

"So how old are you then?" Chavo asked smirking.

"Too young for you." Donnie said shoving him his food.

"Whatever." Chavo said. "What happened to your hands?" he asked noticing how red Donnie's hands were.

"Nothing, just the sun I guess." Donnie said shrugging and sitting next to me.

"You were wearing gloves." Mike stated.

"What are you some fucking detective?" Donnie snapped at him.

"It was just a question Billingsley, relax." Ivory said calmly.

"Whatever, just mind your own business, all of you." He said as he began to eat.

I looked away knowing Donnie obviously didn't want to talk about what happened. I turned back and saw Mike looking at me but I ignored it. I stayed quiet the rest of time I just sat listening. I liked listening to them; they talked about stupid guy stuff. I must admit it was pretty funny, that's when I realized Mike really didn't smile. Ever.

We soon left and went back to the house. Donnie said he had to leave so he did. He didn't ask me to go which was fine. I just wanted a day to settle. I was sitting outside on the steps when a little girl walked onto the yard.

"Hey are you Don's new sister?" She asked. She had bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "I heard he had new family."

"I am his cousin actually, my name is October." I answered.

Suddenly a woman came walking over and grabbed her. "I am sorry about that." She said forcing a smile. "Is Charles here?" She asked. I shook my head. "Do you know when he will be back?" She asked. I shook my head again. "I know you just moved in and everything but I just really need someone to watch her. Just for a couple hours, the babysitter is running late and I cant miss work again." She said quickly.

"Yeah, I'll watch her." I said. She looked surprised. "I used to baby-sit all the time." I said.

"Oh my God, thank you." She said. "Kaylee go and behave. Charlie and Donnie will be back soon, ok?" She said kissing her cheek. "Really, thank you." She said walking to her car.

I walked inside with Kaylee. "So what do you want to do?" I asked walking her into my room.

"Your make-up." She said laughing.

"Well how old are you?" I asked sitting her on the bed. She held up four fingers. "And you know how to do make-up?" I asked.

"You have to trust me!" She began to sing.

"Ok," I nodded.

I shouldn't have trusted her; let's just keep it at that. It was getting late and no one had showed up yet. She was lying on my bed sleeping. I just got up to go wash my face when there was a knock at the door. I rushed over hoping it was Donnie, I opened the door and there was Mike Winchell. He looked at me, my make-up mostly and then looked at the floor stifling a smile.

"What's up?" I asked trying to ask casually.

"Is Donnie here?" He asked looking at me.

"No, he should be soon though. You want to come in." I asked.

He nodded and walked in. "So I see you were a little bored." He said motioning to me face. "Nothing in Odessa." He said.

"Actually I didn't do this." I stated. "The little girl from next door did, Kaylee."

"Oh, is she still here?" he asked.

"She's sleeping." I said.

"Oh…" He said. "Actually I didn't come over here to talk to Donnie; I wanted to talk to you." He said, I nodded. "I know you might've gotten the wrong impression about me, what you saw at the party-"

"It's your business." I said stopping him.

"I know but it's…I don't do that kind of stuff, ever." He said. "Especially around this time." He said. "I just didn't want you thinking badly of me." He said.

"Well its forgotten then." I said. "Let me go wash my face, if you don't mind." I said walking to the bathroom.

I washed my face and then went back to see Charles talking to Mike about football. Charles was clearly drunk and Mike seemed annoyed. I didn't know what to do so I just waited for awhile and realized their conversation was never going to end unless I interrupted.

"Hey, Charles." He turned to me. "The lady from next door came looking for you, she dropped her kid off here." I said.

He sighed. "I should've known she would do that." He stood up. "I told her I wasn't watching her kid anymore, little girl ruined the house last time." He explained. "Is she still here?" He asked.

"She is sleeping, in my bed." I answered.

"I'll go get her then." He said walking out.

"Well I should be going already, got to get home." Mike said standing. "Tell Don I stopped by for me." He said walking to the door.

"You said you weren't here to see him though?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but I don't need him getting the wrong impression." He said walking out.

"What's the wrong impression?" I yelled out as he walked to his truck.

"Who knows, Don is crazy about some things." He said getting in. He waved and then drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

The following Monday I started school with the rest of the Odessa teens. It was easy, most of the classes I had already taken so I didn't really have much of a challenge. When people found out I was Donnie's cousin I was treated pretty well, by the guys at least. Girls had always been bitches to me regardless of where I went, so in Odessa they were no different.

The first football game was coming up and it was a big deal to everyone. The team was treated like celebrities wherever they went. I went to all their practices so when the first game came I would be able to understand and Coach Gaines made sure I understood everything.

Charles showed up to some of the practices and just criticized Donnie for everything he did. Every time he fumbled or tripped or missed a pass he was yelling from the stands. I was embarrassed for Charles; he didn't realize how ridiculous he looked.

It was the day of their first game and I was in the bathroom. I had just flushed the toilet when I heard some girls walking in and talking.

"I can't believe they even talk to her, she isn't that pretty." One girl said.

"Why do you have to be so critical of everyone?" Another girl asked.

"More like jealous." A third said laughing, I recognized her voice as a girl named Maria in one of my classes.

"Why would I be jealous? I can have any guy I want." The first one snapped. "I feel bad for her actually, to have to live with Don and his drunk father." She said laughing.

"Its not like its anyone's fault." Maria snapped. "You know you can't have any guy so just stop trying to flatter yourself, Melissa."

"I can, your just mad because I got to Billingsley before you." Melissa said annoyed. "Cause we all know you have been in love with him since like 7th grade."

"You can be such a bitch sometimes." Maria said footsteps and then the door closed.

"Why do you have to act like that about Don, you know how she feels." The other girl said.

"I don't care, it's obvious. Not like he cares anyway." Melissa said.

"No one ever says anything about you practically throwing yourself at Mike all the time." She said snapping.

"Please I don't have to throw myself at him. He likes it." Melissa said. "Now you better mind your own business Aubrey before you get put in your place." She said almost yelling. "Now let's go, Mike might just get lucky tonight."

"He won't sleep with you again; I heard he has a girlfriend." Aubrey said.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Well Comer's girlfriend said to me that Comer told her that Chavo told him because he heard Don talking about it." She said.

"Number one, that is way too confusing and number two that's a lie, besides who would his girlfriend be anyway?" She asked interested.

"October Billingsley." Aubrey stated.

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. I felt the walls of the stall closing in on me. I had been in here for too long and felt sick. I wanted to vomit.

"That's not true…You know what I will just ask him." She stormed out followed by Aubrey.

I flung the door open and began to take deep breaths. I had never spent so much time in a stall in my whole life. I felt my lunch coming back, I leaned into the toilet and threw up.

I walked outside and saw Mike standing there. Where was Donnie? He was supposed to take me home. Mike waved to me and I walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You smell like-"

"Like puke? I got sick, sorry." I said standing away from him.

"No, it's no problem. Everyone gets sick eventually, Don asked me to drive you home. He is meeting some girl." Mike said.

"Why would he ask you from everyone?" I asked. Mike shrugged. "He told me he would never ask you because you're not comfortable with new people." I said.

"Well that's true but he still asked." Mike stated.

"He didn't ask you after the party, why did you take me then?" I asked.

"Well I knew he left and you needed a ride home. Chavez and Boobie were completely wasted, there was no one else." He said. "Do you want a ride or not?" He asked annoyed.

"I don't know…" He just stared at me. "Okay, fine." I said still unsure.

"Come on, I don't have all day." He said and began to walk. I followed keeping behind him a couple steps. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked once we reached the truck. "You are acting really strange." He said opening the door.

I heard someone calling his name. We both turned and saw Melissa waving. Mike sighed and climbed in his truck and I got in on the other side. She walked up to the truck. "Hey Mike, are you ready for the game tonight?" She asked. He nodded. "Are you going to the party tonight?" He shook his head. "We could have some more fun." She said.

"I have to go, I am going to be late." He said starting the truck.

"Can you give me a ride home, Maria left already?" She asked.

"I can't, I am already taking October." He said motioning to me. Melissa then realized I was already in the truck. She rolled her eyes at me. "I have to go, bye Melissa." He said and pulled out the parking lot.

"I think she likes you." I said once we were driving.

"Yeah she likes the rest of the team too." He said. "I don't want anything to do with her."

"Well you did before-"

"I told you before I don't do that kind of stuff." He snapped looking at me.

"Okay." I said looking at the road.

"Besides, she is annoying." He added, I nodded. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "Let's go get food; I am sure you don't want to see what Don and Maria are up to now anyway." He said.

"What about practice?" I asked.

"Well we can eat and then go back, aren't you going to practice and the game?" He asked. I nodded. "Well then there isn't a problem."


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled into the same burger place and sat at a table. "I will go get some food." He said walking to the counter. I saw Cathy, the social services woman walk in. I looked down hoping she wouldn't notice me but she did.

She sat across from me, smiling. "Hey October how is everything?" She asked. I put my hands in my lap; I hated shaking hands with people.

"It's fine." I answered hoping she would leave.

"Well glad to hear, are you here alone?" She asked looking around.

Just then Mike returned with our food and looked at Cathy like she was crazy. She smiled at him. "Hi, I am Cathy, October's social services representative." She said brightly.

"You mean like a social worker?" Mike asked sitting next to me now because Cathy took his seat.

"Yes exactly like that." She turned to me. "The police have been working hard and they believe your mom's murderer was an old boyfriend from Chicago named David, do you remember him?" She asked.

I tensed up instantly and looked away. I remembered him. Cathy and Mike both noticed. I felt a hand against mine suddenly, I relaxed slightly. "Yeah I remember him." I answered. I felt Mike's fingers wrap around mine as I continued. "They broke up and he was upset about it." I finished.

"Well ok, if we need anything more we will contact you." She smiled "It was nice seeing you." She stood up and walked away.

"Your mom was murdered?" Mike asked turning to me. I nodded. "You didn't say that before."

"Its not like its something to be proud of." I said and began to eat.

I hadn't realized until we were done eating that Mike's hand was still in mine and I didn't mind.

He looked at his watch. "Well I am going to be late, are you done?" he asked, I nodded. "Well time to get going." He said standing, letting go of my hand, and I followed. We walked to the truck and got in. "I am sorry about snapping before…" I looked at him confused. "About Melissa." He clarified.

"Don't worry about it, I got it." I said. "You don't do that." I mocked his voice.

"Thanks." He said smirking.

We drove the short distance to the stadium; everyone was on the field already.

I sat on the benches and Mike walked to the locker rooms. A short time later Mike and Donnie walked out and joined everyone.

I was anxious, I wanted practice to end so I could watch the game. I wanted to see them play against a team. I wanted to feel what everyone had been talking about. I needed to feel like I was apart of them.

Practice finally ended and there was an hour until the game. Donnie came running over to me and sat down.

"Aren't you supposed to be changing?" I asked.

"What are you doing with Mike?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

He stood up and began to yell. "I keep hearing all this stuff about you guys, Mike keeps to himself so its not like he would tell me, plus you are my cousin so I don't really want to know if you slept with him anyway but I-"

"Donnie!" I yelled "I don't know what you are talking about, honestly. Nothing is happening." I said. "I didn't sleep with him or anything."

"You didn't?" he asked confused. I shook my head. Donnie turned to where Chavo and Boobie were standing. Mike looked at me embarrassed and then began to walk away. "They said-"

"Don't listen to them." I said watching Mike walk away.

"Where were you today?" He asked.

"I was with Mike, he said you were with Maria." I said. "Did you ask him to take me home?" I asked angry now.

"Yeah but I meant home, where did you guys go?" He asked.

"Billingsley, change now." Coach Gaines called.

"I need to talk to you later." He said walking away.

I was tired and wanted to sleep but my mind was on an overdrive. I couldn't stop thinking about Mike, about what Donnie said, about Cathy talking about David, it was just too much. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up expecting to see Donnie but it was Mike. My heart sped up.

"Hey." I said turning and facing him.

"I am sorry about what Donnie said, I never said that I slept-"

"Don't worry. I didn't think you did anyway." I said.

"You didn't?" he seemed surprised, I shook my head. "Its just girls always assume guys start that kind of stuff." He said.

"No worries, just play your game tonight." I said patting his knee.

He cleared his throat. "What are you doing after the game?" He asked.

"I don't know yet, it depends on Donnie." I answered.

"You want to go somewhere with me?" He asked. I nodded. "Even if we lose tonight?"

"Baseball fan, remember?" I said, he smiled.

"I almost forgot about that." He said.

"Don't think I am going to sleep with you just because you are a quarterback." I said smiling.

"I told you before…" He stopped. "You were joking?" I nodded. "Ok, just glad you got it now, I will see you later." He said once Donnie began walking over.

Donnie sat next to me on the bench. "Hey sorry about yelling before." He said. "I just got worked up that's all, you want to go with me and Maria?" He asked.

"To where?" I asked.

"We are just going to pick up food." He said.

"Sure but I already ate." I said standing and we began walking. "What are you doing with her Donnie?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Are you just messing with her? It seems like she really likes you." I said.

"Yeah just like Melissa likes Mike and Aubrey likes Chavo. All these girls play games, we know that." He said. He waved and I turned to see Maria and Melissa standing there.

They walked over by us. "Hey I asked Melissa to come with us, if you don't mind." Maria said smiling and grabbed Donnie's hand. He just shrugged and we continued to walk.


	6. Chapter 6

We got in the car, I sat in back with Melissa who I felt like was trying to burn a hole on the side of my head with her eyes. We finally pulled into same place like always I felt relieved. My stomach seemed began to turn when I noticed Mike's truck and the guys sitting inside already. We walked in.

"Hey I will join you guys in a second." Melissa said smirking and walking over to their table.

We sat on the other side; Donnie went to get their food. It was awkward sitting there with Maria. "So how long are you visiting?" She asked.

"I am staying here actually." I said.

"Oh really? I didn't know that. Don was telling me about you before, nothing bad though." She said. "Since you're his cousin and all."

"Are you just messing with him?" I asked bluntly.

"Who Don?" I nodded. "No, I would never do that to him. I have known him for so long and I wouldn't want that." She said.

"Maybe you should tell him that, he seems to think you are." I said. She nodded slowly.

Melissa came back and sat next to her. "What's with the quiet?" She asked. We both shrugged lightly. "Anyway, do you think-"

"Here is your food madams." Donnie said handing Maria and me food.

"I told you I already ate." I said.

"A little food never hurt anyone." Donnie said shrugging and sitting next to me now. "When did you eat anyway?" He asked. "You were at practice with us."

"I went out with Mike, remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said. "It's not like it's a big deal." He said in a mocking tone because of his reaction to Mike before.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying." Melissa interrupted. "Do you think Mike is going to the party tonight?" She asked.

"I thought he already told you no?" Maria asked.

"I am asking Donnie, can you convince him?" Melissa asked. "You are the one who got him to go to the last one."

"Yeah I know I do regret that." He said. "But no I can't do that."

"Come on, for me! Please, it would do him some good to get out." Melissa said.

"He already has plans with some girl." Donnie said shrugging. "So I guess he is getting out."

"When did he tell you that?" I asked quickly.

"Jealous or something?" He asked smiling, I rolled my eyes. "After practice, he said he was making plans with someone and when I asked who he told me not to worry." He said.

"And you assume it's a girl?" Melissa asked.

"Well who else would it be?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, his mom we all know she-"

"Don't go there." Donnie said before she could finish. It was awkwardly quiet after that.

Once I walked into the stadium and saw the stands filled it was a shock. They were not playing, this was serious. I didn't want to sit on the benches, I wanted the full affect. I sat with Maria and Melissa because I didn't have anyone else to sit with.

Once the game started it was crazy. There was shouting and yelling and cheering. It was like everyone was one body, all breathing together, chanting together, calling together. It was amazing. I never realized until before what it really felt like to be part of something this amazing.

After the first half all the players began to walk to the locker rooms, I smiled at Mike and he waved. Melissa waved too. "I told you he wanted this again." She said to Maria who just rolled her eyes.

"I don't think he was waving to you." She said motioning to me, I was still smiling.

"What the hell is your problem?" Melissa yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, I had been floating on a cloud and was lost.

"Leave Mike alone, he is mine." She said.

"You don't own him." I said. "Besides if he wanted you he would go to the party, not out with someone else."

"Its not like he likes you anyway, you don't have anything to offer him." She said dramatically. "He doesn't like girls with drug addict parents." She laughed.

"Excuse me?" that hurt a lot to hear, I didn't know how she knew about that. No one knew about that except Charles.

"You heard me, go back to your drugs before you screw up his future too." She said.

"You're not even worth it." I said and began to walk away. I was almost gone when I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Maria standing there.

"Don't listen to her, she just talks a lot." Maria said walking closer. "Everyone know Mike likes you, I don't even know why he would have plans with another girl."

"He doesn't," I said "He has plans with me." I said.

Maria smiled. "Then there is really nothing to worry about, lets finish the game." She said grabbing my arm and walking me back to the stands. Just as I sat the Permian Panthers walked back on the field.

They were well ahead in points and everyone was happy. Then before anyone could say anything Boobie was on the floor and not moving. The whole stadium went quiet, not even the crickets could be heard.

They carried him off and the game ended soon.

I was standing outside the stadium with Maria and Melissa waiting for Mike and Donnie. "Do you think he is going to be fine?" Maria asked suddenly.

"No." I said. "That was bad."

"What do you know about injuries?" Melissa snapped.

"Hey ladies." Donnie's voice said suddenly. "Ready to party?" He asked.

"What about Boobie?" Maria asked.

"He will be fine Coach said." Donnie said.

"I told you that you don't know anything." Melissa said looking at me.

"I still don't think he is fine." I said.

"He isn't." Mike suddenly appeared. "We are screwed." He said.

"Don't act like that." Melissa said standing closer to him. "Let's just go to the party and have fun." She said grabbing his arm.

He shook her off. "I told you before I wasn't going. I have plans." He said looking at me. I smiled and felt my cheeks turn red.

"That has to be a joke." Melissa said looking at me.

"Come on." Mike said ignoring her. "I'll see you guys later." He grabbed my hand and we began to walk away. I felt my heart speed up and my stomach begin to turn. He pulled me closer to him.

"Not too late, that's my baby cousin." Donnie yelled. "She is only 16!" He called out.

We got into the truck and drove in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled over to what seemed to be an empty area. We got out and Mike pulled out a blanket and set it on the floor. I sat next to him. We sat in silence for a while but then began talking.

"Our season is so shot now." He said staring at the stars.

I rolled over and leaned on my elbows. "You guys won't lose because of only one player." I said. "Football is a team effort."

"You really have been listening to Coach Gaines." He said smiling. "What people don't understand is that our whole defense is built around one person and now he is gone. Who knows if and when he will play again." He turned to side and looked at me.

"They do have you; you're good, really good." I said.

"Aren't you a charmer?" He said smirking. "If we lose this whole place will hate us, who knows what Dons dad is going to do." He said. "And my mom…"

"Well then why don't you just focus on something else." I suggested.

"I don't have anything else, all I am is football. Its all I've ever been." He said. "Most of the other guys don't care about leaving. They don't care about becoming their parents." He said.

"What is your dad like?" I asked.

"He…he is just not something I would want to be." He said. "I need to get out, I want to get out." He lay on his back again.

"I think you can do it, people can always do what they want." I said.

"That's what they say in school but this is real life, even you know that." He said. "You lived in Chicago right? How is that place compared to here?" He asked looking at me.

"Its…dirty and cluttered." I said honestly. "A lot of people, a lot of opportunities too. So many people most don't even know when football season is." I said.

"Like you?" He asked.

I moved closer to him and lay next to him. "Yeah like me." I answered smiling.

I felt his hand close in on mine. "I like you October." He said

"I like you too Mike." I said gently squeezing his hand. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Is there something wrong with your mom?" I asked.

"Where did you get that idea from?" He asked sitting up.

"Well Melissa mentioned her and Donnie stopped her, he seemed upset about it." I said.

"My ma….she is...is fine." He said. "Just most people don't get that."

"If there was something wrong would you tell me?" I asked.

"Not yet eventually soon maybe." He answered honestly. "I don't want you to think my family is crazy yet."

"Compared to mine, yours already sounds better." I said.

"You have Don at least." He said. "I don't really have anyone."

"Well you can trust me, I am good at secrets." I said. He smiled and leaned over me.

He starred at me; I looked into his eyes and felt like I could see his full soul. "You have the nicest eyes I have ever seen." He said softly. He moved closer and I felt his lips against mine.

I lifted my head slightly to deepen the kiss and I felt his tongue slowly enter my mouth. He pushed his body against mine getting closer than I thought possible but I needed more. I pulled him closer if it was even possible.

We stayed like that for a while, I liked kissing him. It was sweet and soft. He wasn't aggressive like the other boys I had kissed, he wasn't pushy about anything either.

After sometime he pulled away. "We should go." He said looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"If we stay any longer I am going to want to have sex with you." He said.

"Who said I didn't want to?" I asked.

"You did." He said sitting next to me now.

"I know, you're right." I said. "Its cold." I said.

"Here wear my coat." He said grabbing it from the truck.

"Thanks" I said and put it on. "Its smells like you." I said

"What do I smell like, sweat?" He asked.

"No you smell like Mike Winchell." I said smiling.

"Thanks." He said confused. He wrapped his hand around mine and I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat like that for a long time.

"I really do like you a lot Mike." I said.

"Me too." He said. "We should go for real now." He said looking at his watch.

"Let's go." I said standing.

We drove in silence because neither of us wanted to say something that would ruin everything that happened. We finally pulled up in front of the house. There was a police car in the drive way. "That's not good." I said.

"You want me to go in with you?" Mike asked turning off the truck.

"No its fine, I will be fine." I said. I looked at the clock, it was 2. "It's late." I said.

"I don't think Charles is going to be mad." He said.

"You're right, thanks for taking me out." I said smiling. I leaned over and kissed him softly. "I had a great time." I opened the door.

"See you soon." He said as I got out.

I walked up the drive way and into the house.

Sitting on the couch was Charles, Donnie and Cathy. A police officer was sitting on the chair, they were completely silent.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"Hi, my name is officer James." The officer said standing. "I need to talk to you about your mother and David." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said unsure.

"Don't worry about anything, I am going to sit with you the whole time so anything you don't want to answer you don't have too." Cathy said, not smiling this time. I nodded.

"Come into the kitchen with me, this is a private investigation." Officer James said and walked away.

I looked at Donnie who looked completely scared and confused. I turned back to the kitchen and walked in.


	8. Chapter 8

Officer James was sitting at the table he had a pen and pad out ready to write. "Now I am just going to ask some questions." He said, I nodded. "Anything you don't want to answer you don't have too but its in your best interest to answer all questions fully to the best of your knowledge." He said firmly, I nodded slowly. "What was your mothers name?" He asked.

"Caitlin Billingsley." I said.

"Her boyfriend was David Daniels?" I nodded. "How long were they together?" He asked.

"About a year and half but that was a year ago. They broke up and then we moved down here from Chicago." I answered.

He nodded and wrote. "Do you know anything about David, what he did for a living? Was he violent? Did he ever drink or do drugs? That sort of thing." He asked.

"Well he never talked about work and he didn't drink ever. He got high sometimes, smoked pot...I mean marijuana." I added quickly.

"Okay, how did you feel about him?" He asked, I stayed quiet. "Did you like him?" He asked waiting for me to answer.

"October if you don't want to answer you don't have too but its best if you do." Cathy said patting my back gently.

"I just don't feel comfortable talking about him." I said.

"Why is that?" Officer James pushed.

"He…he isn't…I don't know." I stopped talking. "It's late."

"You're right." Cathy said standing. "Let's go James." She began to walk out. "October we will expect to see you tomorrow morning, around 10 at the station." She said. "We do need to talk to you more. Bring your cousin if that would make you feel more comfortable." She said and smiled now. I nodded and watched them walk out.

I heard Charles and Donnie say bye to them. I stood up and went to walk to my room. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard Charles ask.

"To bed?" I said confused.

"No sit down." He ordered and I listened. "What in the hell makes you think you can come home at 2 in the morning?" He asked.

"I lost track of time." I answered honestly.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I was…" I started. "I don't know what to call it." I said after thinking.

"So you went somewhere you don't know with some guy that could've taken advantage of you." He asked yelling. "Don't even think about lying about anything." He said when I opened my mouth to speak. "Whose jacket is that?" he asked.

I realized I was still wearing Mike's jacket. He needed it back. "It's Mike's." I said.

"Mike? Mike Winchell?" I nodded. "Why would you be messing around with him, everyone knows what those guys want." Donnie looked away. "Yeah I am talking about you too." Charles looked at him.

"It wasn't like that." I said angry. "It's not like I slept with him."

"I don't want to hear that, I don't want you seeing him anymore." Charles said

"I don't have to listen to you, you aren't my father." I said standing.

"No I am not but you are living here and you will listen to me." He yelled getting closer to me.

"I won't listen to you." I said and began to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I don't let my own son talk to me like that what makes you think I will let you." He said in my face, he squeezed my arm and tears filled my eyes.

"Dad leave her alone." Donnie said grabbing Charles and pulling him.

"Listen to me; you do what I say and when I say it." He said finally letting me go.

I almost fell to the floor completely but Donnie grabbed my arm. "Come on." He whispered softly walking me to my room.

I sat on my bed. "Don't worry about that, he just had a little to drink and jut panicked with the police." Donnie said sitting next to me. I nodded and lay down. "Are you okay?" He asked moving closer to me. I nodded my head. "Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked trying to sound happy.

"Yeah I did." I answered taking off my shoes.

"That's good." He said smiling. "Mike loves that jacket, so you should probably give it back tomorrow." He said. "He said its real warm." He pointed to the inside of the jacket lined with sheep skin.

I nodded. "Thanks for helping me." I said. "I am tired though." He nodded and walked out shutting the door.

I got under my blanket without taking off the jacket or any of my clothes. My arm hurt a lot but I didn't want to look at it. I closed my eyes and I could smell Mike. I smiled to myself. I was glad I had his jacket.

The next morning I woke up before Donnie and Charles. I decided to take a shower when I got out I looked at my arm. It felt a lot worse than it really looked. It was bruised but not badly, just a little blue and black.

I put on a shirt that has sleeves to cover it, they were still short but long enough. I went outside of my usual run and took Mike's jacket. I had run past his house before so I figured I would drop it off.

I stopped in front of his house, his truck in the driveway. I walked up the path and knocked on the door. I hoped it wasn't too early. When I left it was 8 so it must've been 8:30 by now.

I remembered that I needed to go to the police station. I didn't want too. The door opened and a woman was standing there. She starred at me. "How can I help you?" She asked and began to open the screen door.

"I just wanted to-" I started.

"Mom go back to your room." Mike appeared suddenly. "You don't know who it could've been." He said as she turned and walked away.

He opened the screen door and stepped outside closing the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked seeming upset.

"I just wanted to give you your jacket." I said holding it up.

He nodded. "Thanks but it could've waited. How did you figure out where I live?" He asked.

"I run past here in the morning and noticed your truck before so I figured it was where you lived." I explained.

"Ok but you can't just come around here." He said firmly. "Just don't do it again ok? I don't like people just coming."

"Sorry I didn't think it was a big deal," I said.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "What happened last night with that police car?"

"It's a long story…" I said, he looked confused. "Well they want to ask me questions about my mom and I need to go to the station but its far." I said. "I can't ask Donnie to take me because you guys have practice so I don't know what I am going to do." I said.

"I can take you, I am sure you don't want to go alone anyway." He said.

"No, you will miss practice." I said. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Hey don't worry about it; I have never missed practice before. Missing once isn't going to kill anyone." Mike said. "Where do you have to go anyway?" he asked.

"It's about an hour away." I answered.

"Well let me change and then I will drive you down there ok?" he said and I nodded. "Come inside." He opened the door. "Just stay here." He said motioning to the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon we were driving the hour to the station. I couldn't go to the Odessa station which would've been easy.

We walked in and both of us were uncomfortable. We sat down and waited for me to be called in. Suddenly an Officer walked out. "October Billingsley?" he called. I stood up.

"You want me to go with you?" Mike asked. I nodded; he stood up and grabbed my hand as we through the doorway.

I walked into the small room; there was a table with four chairs, two on each side. I sat in one chair and Mike next to me. Cathy walked in and sat across from me smiling. "Its nice to see you again." She said brightly.

The officer walked in. "Hi, my name is William but you can call me Bill." He said sitting on the other side of the table. "Miss Billingsley, is your father Charles Billingsley?" He asked taking out a tape recorder.

"No, he is my uncle." I answered.

"Isn't that lucky, he has a son on the Permian Panthers right?" I nodded. "They are a hell of a team." He said.

"Yeah they are good." I said.

"Who are you?" he asked looking at Mike. "You look familiar." He said.

"Winchell, Mike Winchell." Mike answered firmly.

"I knew it, quarterback right?" Mike nodded. "What a lucky girl." He said looking at me. "Now back to business." He put a tape in the recorder. "Everything you say will be recorded and stored for evidence." He said. I nodded.

He began to ask the same questions I answered from the night before. He finally got to whether or not I liked David. "Now how do you feel about him?" He asked and I didn't answer.

My body tensed up and I felt Mike squeeze my hand gently to let me know he was there. "He wasn't very nice." I said.

"What do you mean? How did he treat you?" Bill asked.

"Well he was always yelling and throwing things, violent I guess." I answered.

"Did he ever touch you physically or sexually at all?" Bill asked.

"Is that needed?" Cathy interrupted.

"Well I need to know because David's story about October is the same as hers with him." He answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

David pulled out a pad. "He said you were violent to him, always yelling. He said you were always trying to get with him, said you were jealous of the relationship him and your mom had." I felt sick. "He thinks you killed her." He said bluntly

"What? Why would I kill my mom?" I asked angry.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." He said. "You showed no remorse when she died, you didn't seem upset or anything. That's a little suspicious for someone who just lost their mom." He said.

"How was I supposed to act?" I yelled. "She didn't care about me; she didn't do anything to help me. She acted like I didn't exist. She chose David over me, she didn't love me. Why should I be sad about her dying?" I asked angrily.

"Relax October." Cathy said.

"She knew what was going on, she knew all along and never did anything." My eyes began to water. "She didn't stop it, her solution was moving. Look what happened with that, she died." I was crying now.

"Relax babe." I heard Mikes voice say. "Calm down." He was rubbing my back gently.

"What do you mean she chose him over you?" Bill asked.

"David, it was David. She loved him more." I said "He seemed so nice when we met him." I stopped crying. "He bought me clothes, took me out. One day my mom gets home completely drunk so we have to carry her to bed. We leave her there and he starts talking to me." My eyes began to water and stopped talking.

"Keep going." Cathy said

"He was just saying how I was nice and pretty and I thought it was fine. I was 14, what was I supposed to know? And when it got late I went to bed…he insisted on going with me…I told him no." I started to cry again. "I told him to stop but he didn't listen."

"Are you saying David raped you?" Bill asked. I nodded. "You need to answer."

"Yes he did and when I told my mom she didn't believe me. So it happened again and again. Finally she figured I wasn't lying anymore so we moved to get away from him." I wiped my cheeks. "But he found where we lived and came down here. She couldn't take it, she began doing drugs and drinking. Lost her job and everything." I said. "When she told him she had been selling herself he was so angry." I stopped again.

"What happened after that?" Bill asked. "You need to tell us what happened."

"He got angry really angry, he hit her a couple times and then left. A week later she was dead." I said. "I don't know if it was him, I really don't but I believe he did it. No one else would've."

"Okay." Bill looked at me. "Now are you sure everything you have said here is the whole truth and you didn't lie about any of it?" He asked.

"It's the truth, all of it. That's how it happened." I said.

"You swear that's the truth to the best of your knowledge?" He asked.

"Yes it is." I said.

He turned off the tape recorder. "Okay, you both can leave now. We will contact you if anything further is needed." He said standing.

Mike and I both stood and walked out together. He was silent. I didn't know if he was scared or shocked. I just hoped none of it would affect our relationship, if that's what it was at this point.

We drove in silence, Mike held my hand the whole time though and it was nice. It was a way of showing that he was still there. We drove straight to the stadium so he could go to practice. We pulled into the parking lot.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked as we began walking. I nodded. "What would you consider me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"People have been saying that you're my girlfriend and I didn't exactly ask you and it was never brought up." He said.

"What did you say when you heard that?" I asked.

"Nothing but I wished it was true." He said looking down.

"It can be if you want." I said moving close to him.

"I do, will you?" He asked. I nodded smiling. "Good." He said pulled me closer to him by my arm. I instantly pulled away from him with pain. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"No nothing I just…I have a bruise there." I said rubbing my arm.

"What happened?" He asked pulling up my sleeve. "You didn't have that last night." He said.

We walked into the stadium and Charles was already there yelling at Donnie for dropping the ball.

"It doesn't matter." I said looking at Mike.

"Did _he?_" He asked looking at Charlie.

"Just forget it, he was drunk and it was an accident." I said.

"No, no he won't do that to you. You didn't do anything." He said getting louder and walking faster.

"Mike don't do anything." I said grabbing his arm. "Don't."

"No, It doesn't work like that." He pulled away and I couldn't stop him. I called out his name but he didn't listen. He got between Donnie and Charles and began yelling.

Charles was drunk and started yelling back. I slowly began to walk over. When unexpectedly Charles pushed Mike and that set Mike off. Mike shoved him hard causing him to fall to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran over and grabbed Mike by his arm and tired pulling him. He just shrugged me off quickly. I grabbed his arm again and pulled him away. I stood in front of him to stop him from walking again.

"Stop, don't do that." I said pushing him back. "If you do that you are only proving to be just as bad as he is or even worse." I said patting his chest lightly.

He nodded his head slowly and turned around. He began to walk away.

"Come on, you need to relax about all of this." I said. We sat at the benches. "Its okay, don't worry about it anymore." I said grabbing his hand. "I'm not exactly a child."

He leaned over and kissed me, grabbing my face. He pulled away slowly still holding my face close to his. "I'm sorry about all of that but just after listening about David and then Charles it's too much." He said as he let go but still held onto my hand.

"Don't worry." I said trying to reassure him.

"I just don't want you to get any more hurt than you already have been." He said softly.

"Don't worry about it Mikey." I said. "I can handle anything this world can throw at me."

"I think that's what scares me." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are so brave, after everything you've gone through and now you just deal with all of this." He said. "It's amazing, you're amazing really." He said smiling.

"I think you might be giving me too must credit there." I said shrugging lightly.

"And your modest…" He said shaking his head laughing.

"Well you're a bit amazing yourself Mike." I said smiling.

"Not compared to you." He said firmly.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"Me, from all the other girls like Melissa, why me?" I asked because I had been wondering about it for a while.

"Because you're the first girl who didn't try to sleep with me when you met me, you didn't fall in love me because I play football and you're not too bad on the eyes either." He said smiling at the last reason.

"I think you're not so bad to look at either." I said smirking.

"Winchell, change now." Coach Gaines yelled from the other side. We looked up and saw Charles gone and the rest of the team watching us, along with the cheerleaders. I turned red hoping they hadn't heard everything we said.

"Gosh that's slightly embarrassing." I said.

"Don't worry, it could be worse." He said and kissed my cheek. "You know that." He said walking away.

* * *

I watched the football practice in silence. I began to think about everything, David, Charles, Donnie, and Mike. I began to think about my father also.

I was grateful that I ended up in the middle of Odessa with Donnie because despite the things he did that I didn't agree with he was the closed thing I had to family. He was my only real family I had ever cared about.

I just didn't understand a lot of things in my life and when Mike was around none of that seemed to matter. It was like none of it even existed any more. I was at peace.

I cared about him so much. I had never really felt like that for anyone in my life and it scared me. If I didn't have Mike I wouldn't have anyone. I needed him more than he realized.

I felt the bend shift slightly and noticed Melissa sitting on the other end.

I just decided to ignore it. I was too deep in thought to worry about her now anyway.

* * *

After practice I was walking out the stadium to wait for Donnie and Mike. I noticed Melissa standing alone. I didn't want anything to do with her so I stood a couple feet away from her. "I am not going to bite you." She said looking at me annoyed.

"Yeah right." I said barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Look just because you have Mike doesn't mean anything, take him." She said snorting "He's a big momma's boy anyway." She said shrugging. "Too much for me to handle."

"That's convenient now." I said rolling my eyes.

"He is so weird about her; he never lets anyone go to his house." She stated.

"I don't care about any of that." I said.

"Yeah you don't now but what are you going to do a week from now, a month, a year, who knows?" She said looking at me now. "I actually feel sorry for you. You are too attached to him already."

"Don't worry, I don't really need your sympathy." I said annoyed.

"If I was you I would just try to not get so involved with him, he would never chose anyone over her." She said just as Donnie and Mike walked out.

"Hey there." Donnie said looking at Melissa. "Why are you here?" He asked smirking.

"Maria wanted me to tell you she was sick, from last night." She said smiling.

"Oh that sucks, let's go somewhere." He said to her. She shrugged and they began to walk away. He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Hey Tobe don't get home too late." He said looking at me. I nodded annoyed.

"So what do you want to do?" Mike asked looking at me as we started walking.

"Kill him." I said starring at Donnie as he walked away.

"What did he do?" Mike asked confused. I looked at him like it was obvious. "You mean Melissa?" I nodded. "That's Don's business." He said.

"Well its wrong, Maria likes him so much." I said.

"Yeah and she always has. She knows how he is." He said simply.

I got into the truck and didn't say anything. Mike began driving. "Are you really upset about that?" He asked when I hadn't said anything for 10 minutes.

"Just because she knows doesn't mean its okay." I said angrily.

"Hey I know what're you are saying but it-"

"It's not right to just sleep with people like that." I cut him off.

"Hey relax there killer." He said stopping the truck. "Everyone knows what Don does, Maria has known since she met him. I know its wrong but what can I do? Don does what he wants and Maria lets him." He said.

"What do you mean Maria lets him?" I asked confused.

"Maria and Don have been on and off again for like 5 years already. She lets him do it. If she honestly told him to stop I think he would." Mike said and began driving again. "Despite what he says he really cares about her, she is the only girl to ever put up with his dad."

"Yeah I noticed that." I said remembering the duct tape issue from the other night.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said as he turned off the dusty road.


	11. Chapter 11

After an hour or so of driving we finally stopped at what seemed to be an opening at a forest. We got out and Mike grabbed onto me and we began walking. After walking for what seemed like forever I was tired. "How much further?" I asked for the 5th time.

"For someone who runs in the morning you sure are lazy." He said stopping and smiling.

"Don't call me lazy." I said, "We have been walking for…like-"

"It's been 23 minutes exactly." He said looking at his watch. "We could run?" He said.

"No running." I said. "Come on, you walk slow." I said grabbing him and walking faster.

"I walk slowly? You are one crazy lady." He said smiling.

After another 7 minutes we finally stopped. We were in front of what was a little pond. It was beautiful, like something that would be out of a fairy tale. The water was clear and the glass soft as cotton. "How did you find this place?" I asked.

"When I was little I ran away and came here." He said sitting down. "I went back home of course but I never forgot about it." He said. "You can't forget something when it's this perfect."

"How did you get here, it's so far from Odessa ?" I asked.

"I ran and when I got tired I walked. My dad wanted to kill me when I got back; I was gone for two days." He said and began to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised by his action.

"Its hot, I just walked all the way here and besides I don't want to get my clothes wet." He said standing and began to undo his belt.

"Wait, wait, wait" I said stopping him. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Its just water." He said confused. "It's not going to hurt anyone. I've done it before."

"Okay but do you have to take your pants off?" I asked.

He smiled. "I see that's what this is about." He took a step away. "How about I get undressed over here and you over there." He pointed to the other side.

"I never said I was getting undressed." I said shaking my head.

"Well you can get in with your clothes then." He said shrugging.

"I'm not going in." I said crossing my arms.

"We walked all the way out here and you aren't going to get in the cool crisp clear water?" He asked. "It is hot out here." He said smirking.

I thought about it. "Maybe, you can get in first." I said unsure.

"Fine but you are missing out on a lot." He said. He continued to take off his pants. "You better not watch me." He said joking.

"Not funny." I said from where I had sat. He just shrugged and walked in. "Is it cold?"

"No it's perfect. You should join me, it would be better." He said. "Come on, its just water." He said begging.

"I don't even like water." I said.

"You don't like water?" He shook his head. "It feels nice." He said and went under.

I jumped up and looked into the water. "Don't do that." I said once he came back up. "It worries me."

"You really don't like water, do you?" He said wiping his eyes.

"It's okay." I said. "I just…can't swim." I said sitting back down.

"Come on, I won't let anything happen." I didn't move. "Trust me." He said sincerely.

"Fine but if anything happens I will kill you." I said standing. "Turn around, don't look at me." I said

"Fine." He said dramatically and turned.

"You better stay facing that way, I mean it." I said and he nodded. I took off my pants my first and then my shirt. I didn't want to get my bra wet, I thought about it. I was going to be in the water. I took it off. I began to walk. "Don't turn around yet." I said when he went to turn. I was in all the way. "Okay." I said.

He turned and looked at me, he was smiling. "See was that hard?" He asked moving closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me bringing my closer. "Just relax." He instructed.

I tried but it was hard. I was worried about something happening.

"I can't believe you never learned to swim." He said.

"It's not like I needed too." I said.

"Isn't Chicago next to a river?" He asked.

"A lake actually but there is a river." I said. "Thats not the point I don't like sand, so I don't go to the beach."

"I want to go to the beach someday." He said.

"It's not as fun as it looks in the movies." I said. "I'll take you though, promise." I said kissing him.

"Thanks." He said kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around him bringing out bodies closer. I felt his bare skin against mine and it was cold. I placed my head on his shoulder. He began rubbing my arm. "Why did you let him do that?" He asked softly.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked. "Donnie tried to stop him but he was so angry, I've never seen someone that angry before." I said. "Except David."

"Why was he angry?" He asked running his hand along my back.

"He was drunk and I got home late." I said.

"So it was because of me?" He asked.

"No, Nothing is your fault." I said kissing his shoulder softly.

It began to get dark and the water began to turn cold. "I think its time to go." He said. "Come on, I won't look." He said grabbing my hand.

I followed him out the water and got dressed quickly. It wasn't really cold but we were both wet so it was just worse. We walked slowly back to the truck in silence because there was nothing to say.

We got in the truck finally. "It's freezing." He said shaking and turned on the heat. "I thought I would never have to use that in Texas ." He said.

"You should try being in Chicago ." I said. "That's being cold for real."

"I guess." He said and started the truck. "Its only 9, you want to go home now?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well we can wait here for a while." He said.

"What is there to do here?" I asked. He smiled and leaned over kissing me hard. He felt so warm compared to me and I wanted to get closer. I kissed him deeper and pulled him over me.

He pulled away breathing hard, "If that's what you want fine." He said kissing me again while smirking. I felt his fingers trailing my sides. He reached under my shirt and I froze up. "Are you okay?" He asked stopping and looking at me.

"Yeah…just…not that now." I said. "Not yet," I whispered.

He nodded. "Don't worry." He said moving his hand. He leaned in and kissed me again. There was a tapping sound on the window causing us both to jump. We looked at the window to see they had begun to fog up. I smiled. "That's not good." He said sitting up. He rolled down his window. "Hey officer." He said quietly.

"It's a little late, shouldn't you be heading home?" He asked. "It's past curfew."

"Curfew is 11." Mike said confused.

"Not here its not." He said. "Its 9, I should take you two in and call your parents but I won't." He said looking from Mike to me. "Good luck on Friday, we don't need a quarterback with a record." He said smiling. "Get home safely kids." He said walking away.

"That was close." I said. Mike started the truck without saying anything and we began to drive. "Are you okay?" I asked because of he still had remained silent.

"I just wish for once I wasn't a quarterback." He said. "It's so…old. I don't know. I don't want to be that, everyone expects me to win." He said. "Everyone wants me to be their hero. What if I can't?" He said shaking his head.

"Mike don't worry about it." I said patting his hand softly.

"I just don't feel like playing anymore." He said starring in front of him. "Sometimes I hate it and that scares me."

"Well why do you still play?" I asked confused.

"I want out of here, out of Odessa. Out of this whole place." He took a deep breath. "Football is the only way to ever get out." He said. "I won't get stuck here like Don's father." He said.

"Don't worry, you'll get out with or without football." I said. "I believe in you Mike Wenchell. I really do."

He turned and looked at me. He didn't say anything because he didn't need to. I could tell he was happy by what I said. And He knew I didn't just say it because I was supposed to. He knew that I really meant it.


	12. Chapter 12

When I got home both Donnie and Charles were asleep. I was grateful. I went to my room and fell asleep instantly. I just felt tired and wore down suddenly.

The next morning I woke up and the house was empty. I made breakfast for myself. I was eating then the front door opened and Maria came in. "Hey, is Don here?" She asked looking around the room unsure. I shook my head. "Oh okay." She said still standing there.

"Is everything okay?" I asked unsure.

"No I'm fine." She shrugged. "Do you mind if I sit?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I said moving over slightly on the couch. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Do you know if anything is going on with Don and Melissa?" She asked.

I felt my head begin to spin and I suddenly felt sick. "I don't know anything." I said.

"I'm not stupid." She said standing up raising her voice. She was yelling at me, just the situation. "I know what Don does, I mean...everyone does!" She began to shake to her head. "He promised me it would be different this time. He promised and I listened to everything he said...just like a little school girl." She sat next to me. Her eyes were watering and he make up began to run.

"I'm sorry Maria." I said unsure of what I was supposed to exactly.

"Why? Is it your fault?" She took a deep breath and slouched back into the couch. "Do you know how shitty it feels to have Chavo call me and tell me about it?" She said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused now.

"Melissa was supposed to be my friend, not my best friend but at least my friend. I know she's slut, she's slept with _every _guy on the team."

"Every?" I asked but she didn't hear. She continued to go on.

"And to have Don's friend call _me _to let me know that she was having sex with him when I was sick. What kind of person does that?" She said shaking her head. "And she hates, she hates you so much." She locked eyes with me now. "She has no reason to hate you. You've never done anything to her or to me or to anyone. You haven't even slept with Mike yet...so I don't see what the big deal is."

"What?" I asked more confused about how she knew my private business.

"It's not like its a bad thing. Its a good thing." She said. "Mike cares about you so he doesn't let the guys talk shit...and Don gets pissed at it too but whatever. No one cares what he says anyway." She stood up. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She walked over to the door. "The next time you see Don just let him know that I'm done with him, for real this time." She said before walking out the door.

The screen door slammed behind her and I heard her car start. I sat in shock. I couldn't believe everything she had just told me. Everything she admitted. She just let it all come out suddenly. I wasn't feeling to good.

I decided to go for a walk to calm my nerves and think about everything. I guess I wasn't thinking so much...or maybe too much. Soon I found myself outside the stadium just as practice was ending the guys were slowly walking out.

They were tired and worn down. They weren't looking forward to the next game, only four days away. They were all stressed and scared that without Boobie they were going to lose. And according to Mike, they were going to lose.

I stood against the gate and soon saw Chavo, Mike, and Donnie all walking out together.

"Hey look it's Mikey's little girlfriend." Chavo said in a baby voice.

"Are you jealous?" I asked joking. "Besides I came here to talk to Donnie." I said.

"Oh incest...gross." Chavo said walking off laughing.

"What an idiot." Mike said. "Well I'll see you both tomorrow at school then?" He said looking at me unsure. I nodded. "Bye." He said before walking off.

"Where is your father?" I asked as we began to walk to his car.

"Drunk." Donnie said. "What's up Tobe?" He asked.

"Maria came to the house today." I said. He stopped walking and turned to face me. "She wasn't too happy."

"Well what did you tell her?" He asked annoyed.

"I didn't tell her anything." I said and his face looked relieved. "Some one else did." I added barely loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" He said taking a step closer to me. "What happened?" He asked seeming worried now.

"She said for me to tell you that she is 'done with you for real this time.' and that was it." I said shrugging and trying to act like nothing big happened.

"I can't believe this." Donnie said before climbing into the car. "Well did she say why?" He asked once we were on the road.

"She said she isn't stupid, she knows how you are. But she also said you promised it was different and when she heard about Melissa...well she was done." I said shrugging. "There is only so much you can do to one person before they really give up Donnie." I said looking at him seriously now.

"You think I don't know that?" He asked once we pulled into the driveway. "I don't even care." He said slamming the car door shut.

He lied. I could tell. He did care. He cared a lot. He was hurting but like he always did he pretended like everything was okay. He was going to act like Maria was just another girl he slept with when she was more and they both knew it. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.

I wasn't going to let it bother me though. I walked into the house and it was quiet. Really quiet. I didn't like it. I walked to my room and clothes were thrown around the room. I realized I hadn't seen where Donnie was when I walked in.

I walked back out and saw Donnie and Charles sitting at the kitchen table. Standing behind them was David. I felt my breath get caught in my stomach. My lungs wouldn't work anymore.

"Hey there October, it's been a while." He said smiling. I could tell he was drunk, or maybe high. He lifted his hand up and he was holding a silver revolver. That explained why Donnie and Charles were completely quiet.

"What do you want?" I asked feeling my voice shake. I wanted to sound strong but I couldn't do it.

"You know...you've always know." He said tossing the revolver between his hands. "It's always been the same. Just you. Simple."

"I don't know what that means." I said feeling my heart speed up watching the gun.

"I told you before. You didn't listen so I had to prove." He said his voice suddenly sounding desperate. "I told you I loved you and I wanted only you. Not your mother." He shrugged.

"That's why you killed her?" I asked my eyes watering. "Because of me?"

"You knew it." He said taking a step closer to me. "You never told the cops that though, did you?" He smirked. "I know it's cause you feel the same. And this new boy I've seen you with...he is nothing."

"You've been watching me?" I asked my body shaking. I had never been so scared.

"Oh yeah, of course. The football kid right? He seems real sweet...to bad I'm going to have to show nothing can come between us." He shook his head. "The same way I had to show your mama."

"No!" I yelled looking straight into his eyes. "You leave him alone." I said firmly.

He walked quickly and was suddenly standing in front of me. He placed his hand on my cheek. "Don't worry sweet pea. It'll be painless." He whispered. He kissed my cheek. I felt myself shudder under his touch. "I'll see you around love." He said before storming out the house.

I felt the cold air rush when he shut the door behind him. Donnie and Charles were both sitting in silence. They didn't know what to say to me. I felt a tear fall slowly down my cheek. Donnie suddenly stood up.

He walked over to me. His arms wrapped around me. "Don't worry about it." He said as I buried my head into his chest. I felt the tears coming out and they wouldn't stop. All I wanted was for me to disappear. I didn't want Donnie or Mike hurt. I didn't want even Charles to be hurt. It was all my fault. I didn't know what to do about it anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to do. But I just started school a few weeks ago and I've had writers block but things seem to be flowing again. So please please please don't be angry! I promise to update sooner next time. I've just been soo busy with everything. Honestly. I won't let it happen again!! **

**Please review!**

* * *

I woke up and looked at the time. I had to be in school but I wasn't planning on going. I had things to take care of, things that were more important than school. Donnie walked into my room. He forced a smile. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm not going today." I said shrugging.

"What do you mean?" He asked crossing his arms.

"You guys have a game Friday. A very important game and I won't take a chance on you guys losing because of something stupid David might do because of me." I said firmly.

"So where are you going?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to the police station...and I'll be back tonight. Maybe." I said unsure.

"What about Mike?" He asked. "Did you tell him?"

"Mike doesn't need to worry." I said. "David won't really do anything to him. I know David." I said more than positive.

"So you're just leaving him?" Donnie asked rolling his eyes. "And you want to talk to me about Maria."

"It's not like that...and you know it." I said angry now.

"Mike cares about you a lot. He does. I don't know why this whole thing happened so fast..."

"Donnie please don't do that." I said interrupting him. "I know what I'm doing but there is nothing else to be done." I said firmly. "Now just go to school and act like everything is okay." I said. I hugged him quickly. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

He nodded slowly. He walked out and I watched him. Once he was completely gone I changed my clothes. I began to take everything out my drawers and I placed them carefully in my suit case. I couldn't believe I was leaving so suddenly. But I had to.

Once all my things were put in I looked around. I knew I had everything but I still felt like I was missing something. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and looked around once more. I stood up and walked to the phone. I pulled out the card in my pocket. I dialed the number slowly.

"Hello?" I heard a women's voice in the other end.

"Hello, It's me. October Billingsley." I said unsure.

"Oh hi, it's so good to hear from you." Cathy said. "So is there anything you need?" She asked.

"Yeah actually there is..." I said unsure. "I need a way to get to the Police station." I said. "It's about David."

"What happened?" She asked sounding worried.

"He came here...and well I just don't feel it's safe for me to be here and I don't feel it's safe for my uncle or cousin." I said being completely honest.

"Ok." She said quickly. "I'm coming right now and I'll bring an officer with-" The phone call ended. I wasn't sure if it was because she hung up or not. I placed the phone on the reciever and went back into my room.

I grabbed my suitcases and placed them in the living room. I knew that Cathy would be there soon and I just wanted to leave. I walked back into my room and grabbed the envelop. I had written two letters, one to Donnie and the other to Mike. I needed them to know how much I cared.

I walked into the kitchen and put them on the table. Suddenly I heard the door open. I turned and David was standing there. "Going somewhere?" He asked dropping my suitcases on the floor and glaring at me.

"David I don't know what to say to you anymore. I don't want anything to do with you. What you did to me...was wrong." I said. "So please just leave me alone." I said trying to sound firm.

"No." David shrugged. "I love you and just cause I'm not some high school quarter back doesn't mean you aren't going to love me." He said taking a step over to me. "Now I want you to get in my car before I hurt you...or worse go hurt that insane mother of your little boyfriend." He said.

I didn't move. "I won't." I said my eyes began to water. "I won't do what you say. I did before and I won't do it again."

"Fine." He said grabbing me. His grip on my arm sent a burning pain through my whole body. I tried to pull away but he only squeezed more. "Lets go sugar." He said dragging me through the kitchen and into the living room. "I tried to be nice." He said.

We walked out the door. "Let me go or I'll scream." I threatened.

"Go ahead, no one is here." He said. "I looked around and not only that but I cut the phone lines." He smirked. He continued to drag me.

"Let go." I yelled. "I mean it." I said trying my hardest to pull away. He suddenly slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground. He grabbed me again and I pulled away. He let me go and I fell onto the ground hitting my head on the cement.

"Are you going to relax now?" he asked. I didn't move. My head hurt too much. "Come on." He picked me up and placed me in his car.

I looked out the window of the car as he walked back into the house. I opened the door and climbed out. As I stood up the pain from hitting the floor rushed into my head and I became dizzy. I stumbled but began to walk. I was going to get away from him.

I sped up and began running. I heard yelling. I heard David yelling and another voice. I couldn't tell who it was. I heard a gun shot echo through the air. It pierced my ears. I heard another shot and suddenly my I couldn't run. I heard more yelling and then I fell. I looked and I saw Cathy along with a police officer. I saw David on the floor and then everything got dark.

* * *

Mike walked out school and climbed into his truck. He started it just as Don came running out after him. "Mike where you going?" He asked.

"To your house to figure out the real reason October wasn't in school today." Mike answered.

"Mike she isn't there." Don said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked confused.

"She left." Don replied simply. "She didn't want you to get involved with her problems. So she packed and left today in the morning. I don't think she is coming back." Don explained.

"That doesn't make sense." Mike said turning off the engine. "Why would she leave without saying anything? Why would she leave to begin with?" Mike asked. "No thats wrong. She didn't leave."

"Mike, shes gone." Don said. "Shes gone."

Mike got out the car and slammed the door. "Alright." He shrugged.

"Are you okay?" Don asked unsure. "If you want to talk about-"

"Did I say that?" Mike asked, Don shook his head. "Alright then. I'll see you at practice." Mike said walking away slowly. He just wanted to walk to clear his head. He had to think about everything. He needed to figure out what really happened since he met October. Had all the feelings she claimed she had for him only been a lie?


	14. Chapter 14

I sat up in the hospital bed adjusting my leg. I had been shot three weeks ago and today I was going to be able to go home. Although home wasn't really a place that existed really. When I decided to leave Odessa I was leaving and I wasn't going back.

Cathy walked into the room smiling. "Are you ready yet?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said nodding. I moved my leg so it was hanging off the side of the bed. I grabbed the crutches and stood myself up.

"Do you want to stop by your uncles first?" She asked.

"No they aren't home." I said looking at the clock. "There's a football game tonight." I explained.

She nodded. "Do you want to stop and see the score?" She asked unsure. "You can go back. Don and Charles want you back." She explained.

"I know." I said walking towards the door. "I decided to leave." I said. "I know David is locked up and the chances of him getting out are so small but I can't take that risk. He is going to get out eventually." I stated.

"By the time he gets out October you're going to gone. He isn't going to care anymore." She stated.

"He made a plea with the jury." I said. "In 15 years he gets to leave and go look for me." I said my eyes beginning to water.

"Look everything is going to be fine." She said.

"Ok but I still want to leave. I want to go back to Chicago." I stated. Cathy nodded.

We drove to the field. The lights made the field the brightest place in all of Odessa. I walked up the gate and looked at the score. The Panthers were well ahead of the other team. I could see the number 20 flashing on the field. Running around doing the best he could. Being the best he could.

I smiled watching him. I was going to miss Mike more than he realized it. The whistle blew and the team crowded around Coach Gaines, this mouth moved quickly and then they ran back onto the field. I turned and began to walk back to Cathy's car. I knew they were going to do good.

* * *

Mike closed his eyes and rested his head against his pillow. He was more than tired. He was exhausted. Practice had worn him out and need to win every game was breaking down his spirit. All Mike wanted was to open his eyes and see October. It had been three weeks since she left and he didn't know where she or where she was going.

Mike knew that's the way she wanted it. He wanted to respect her wishes but he needed her now. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly. He walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He took out the envelop and opened it. He carefully unfolded the letter and reread it.

The creases in the paper were beginning to get worse. Mike folded the letter when he was done and placed it back in the envelop and then back into the drawer. He sat back on his bed feeling slightly better.

October was better now where ever it was she had disappeared to. He knew that. He also knew how much she cared about. Maybe even oved him. He wasn't sure. He just knew he had to get out of Odessa. He couldn't stay and become nothing. He needed to get out and find October again. She wasn't just going to come back and he knew that.

There was a knock. Mike looked at the door and saw Don standing there. "Hey there buddy." Don said walking in and sitting next to him. "Whats going on?" He asked his foot tapping the ground slightly.

"Nothing really." Mike answered unsure why Don was really there. "Is there something wrong?" He asked worried. "Your Dad or October?" He panicked slightly.

"No everything is fine. I think at least." Don said unsure. "Well I haven't talked to her but I know shes fine. The crazy happy social services woman told me." Don said shuddering at remembering meeting Cathy.

"Thats good I guess." Mike shrugged. "But are you here?" Mike asked bluntly.

"I know October is fine." Don stated. "I want to make sure you're fine too." Mike starred at him blankly. "Well are you fine?" Don asked.

"I'm good Don." Mike stated. "I really am." Mike smiled.

* * *

The sound of the final bell rang through the stadium and the Permian Panthers knew they lost the game. Carter High School beat them and there was nothing they could do to change that. The players on and off the field had uncontrollable tears flowing. The crowd that was supporting the Permian Panthers was feeling an overwhelming feeling of joy and sorrow.

Their boys had failed. Their boys had lost. But they were anything other than losers. They all grew and changed over this football season and whether they received scholarships or not they were different.

That moment replayed over and over in Mike's mind. He couldn't get it out.

* * *

I looked down the street and crossed quickly. There was a group of kids playing football. They were playing for fun. One day football would become more than just fun to them and they would have to go through what Mike and Donnie went through. They would have to question the game they were raised to love.

The football rolled off and thats when I saw him again. I wasn't expecting to. I was going to visit but when my eyes landed on him everything froze. He bent over and picked up the ball. He tossed it over to the boys. He knew what they would go through one day because he just went through it.

Mike turned and Donnie and Chavo were standing waiting for him. I smiled seeing them standing waiting. It was like nothing changed. It was like everything was the same as before.

I walked over quickly. Donnie spotted me first and his eyes widened. Mike and Chavo turned to see what he was looking at. "Hey there boys, I heard there was a football game last week?" I asked smiling at them.

"Well if you heard right you would know we lost." Chavo replied smirking at me.

"Yeah thats what I heard." I smiled.

"Hi October." Mike said his eyes locking with mine.

"We'll see you guys later." Donnie said grabbing Chavo and pulling him away.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Mike stated. "Back in Odessa that is." He clarified.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to come back." I stated. "But then I remembered a certain promise I made to this guy I fell in love with." I said.

"What was that?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"That he would get out of here one day and get to see the beach." I shrugged. "And since I'm living in Chicago now...they have beaches. I figured maybe you'd wanna see them sometime." I reasoned.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea." Mike stated. "As long as you're there."

"I'll be there." I stated. Mike leaned down closing the space between us. His lips felt so perfectly against mine. I pulled back slowly. "And for the record, I don't think you really lost that game Mike Winchell."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story and all the reviews I got for it. Please let me know what you think of the ending. I know its kind of abrupt but there was nothing more to add to it. I think it was time for it to end but Please review still!**


End file.
